dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dothack Wiki:Community Portal
Make sure to look here from time to time for important discussions and clarifications about various elements of the Wiki. These people have names This is an edited list of players that had a name when listed in Analysis. So, anybody wanna translate these, find out which media they're from and make the articles? Kulaguy 07:21, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :They're the random PCs you see in SIGN. If you look at the other lists, it gives information about all the random PCs from SIGN and LotT, including people like Miss. Collision. --CRtwenty 07:26, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed she's there, but I'm just saying that since these people have names, they should have an article. Kulaguy 07:27, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::How about a minor PC article? Like the ones we have for the game series? --CRtwenty 07:28, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Of course until its translated the information isn't all that useful to us. --CRtwenty 07:31, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Teddy has an article. Tsubasa is a gag who was mistaken for Tsukasa. Richart (Blademaster) and Alan (Blademaster) (above and below Tsubasa) fought the dragon that turned into a Guardian in Ep 6. Julius (Wavemaster) was apparently there too, but the only person he could be that I see in that episode has a different color scheme. ^^;; We could make a "minor chars" article for the various series (I think we can even dig up their Japanese VAs, at least). Like most of the town PCs, I don't think these guys really need their own pages. - Kuukai2 07:53, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Game Rare Weapons CRTwenty and I are having trouble deciding whether to keep Rare Weapon locations on the pages or not. I want them on, he does not. As the original admin I would appreciate a view from you please. Use List of Twin Blade Weapons and List of Long Arm Weapons as references. Thank you.Ruthborn :Personally, I see no reason why we need to put the Rare Weapon locations on there. Why put it for the Rare Weapons only? Why not the other weapons too? Really, the list of weapons pages is pretty much just a list of weapons. Nothing more. We don't need to put locations on there. We're not a FAQ. We're a Wiki. Kulaguy 04:15, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I think we should keep it,if you guys are having trouble finding the location of the weapons I'll help.--Kite X 04:40, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite, you idiot, we know where to find the Rare Weapons. Ruthborn was just saying he thought we should list it and, like Kula, I believe we shouldn't list them, this isn't an FAQ.--Ellimist 06:42, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::...fine. So what information are we going to put on this site and what information are we going to withhold? :::It's not withholding... it's just we never intended for this site to be a walkthrough. --CRtwenty 03:07, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can see there being a "found at" part in the weapon table template, as well as maybe an image part. It's semi-faq-ish, but then again so is the stat info, really. Tabby's paws are way too high level for her, and Haseo's weapons are all to dang weak when he's the Terror of Death. The stats are really an in-game thing, just like the places they're found. I don't really see a reason not to put both as long as someone commits to adding all of them. - Kuukai2 05:10, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I think there is a fundamental difference between adding the statistics of weapons and adding the location where they are found. Perhaps the best way to spefically designate this is whether or not the information is applicable to more than one media. For example: whether it's The World in the games, the manga, or the anime, the statistics for the various weapons will remain standard. However, the location where you find a weapon in the .hack games is not necessarily (and perhaps necessarily not) the only place that you can find the weapon in an actual incarnation of The World. I'm sure that you can find them in more than one place, but for the sake of brevity and to hold a linear storyline, this was not expressed in the games (which, I feel, is rightfully so). If you need any further explanation of what the hell I'm talking about, feel free to say so. Otherwise: thoughts?. --Rintaun 04:10, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Umm, like I just said above, stats are not consistent between the anime and game by any measure. Tabby's Paws, Nekotama, are level 116 in the games and clearly not in Roots. - Kuukai2 04:57, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the games aren't a very good depection of the real way the game works. For instance Haseo can be seen in wasteland, forest, and other kinds of fields in the anime. But do we ever see these in the game? No. And what about Kuhn? He's shown in Roots as a powerful and experienced player. Yet he joins your party in Rebirth at level 10 or so. Same thing with Bordeaux and Matsu, you fight them at level 25 and 30, yet storyline wise they should be much more powerful then that. Game statistics =/= Storyline statistics. --CRtwenty 06:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Good point. Then! I propose we either add *all* of the game information, making us the BESTEST FAQ IN ALLLLLLLL THE LAND~!™ or we remove it. We need to be consistent one way or another. --Rintaun 07:17, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I don't see how it would kill us to add locations. - Kuukai2 21:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Because then people would want information on other things in the game. Until we'd eventually wind up having to write walkthroughs and FAQs. --CRtwenty 22:41, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Aside from strategy, we seem to be planning on pretty much putting everything in anyway. And this is different than some guy wanting us to add something. This is a case where Ruthborn and/or I just want pemission to add something, for completeness. - Kuukai2 23:07, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Okay let's start the indenting over. It's getting slightly ridiculous :P Anyway, to be entirely honest, I don't have a problem with someone adding this information if they're willing to take the time to do so. Hell, if someone can write a walkthrough / strategy guide professionally enough (and encyclopedically enough), then I don't have a problem with them adding that. Requesting these things, it I think, entirely different though. Hate as you will. --Rintaun 06:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :I fail to see how knowing what field a rare item can be found in will help somebody understand the .hack series. It's the type of information that belongs in a walkthrough, which we don't have here. If you plan on putting that information in, plan on putting in an entire walkthrough with it. --CRtwenty 07:31, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::To reiterate: I don't mind not having the information, either. But I think we've already stepped in that puddle (read: ocean) by adding stats. Either remove them or don't care about adding other things. --Rintaun 07:48, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'll admit, we've dipped our hands in walkthrough territory a few times. With the Grunty Raising methods, and the item stats, and I agree that if we handled it properly we could add the locations... but just having a big block of text showing the location of those items at the end of a giant table doesn't seem like a very attractive way to do it. --CRtwenty 08:00, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can honestly say that I agree entirely with that. Thus the question is not "Can we do this?", but rather "How do we do this properly?".... Yea, I have no clue either. You guys decide. XD --Rintaun 09:40, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Smaller font, bigger table? - Kuukai2 18:43, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Originally the rare weapon locations were listed first, before the table. You should remember since you're the one who edited it CR (see Long Arm Weapon List). How about this then: We make one page devoted to Rare Items which includes all items, weapons and upgrades found in the games, anime and manga. Perhaps we could add information about the 'Rare Hunter' job as well. As for the purpose of having weapons listed at all. I figure someone will eventually want (or request) a list anyway. The lists were never soley around the game weapons to begin with. Ruthborn 11:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::I think they should just be part of the dang table, shouldn't be that hard. Even non-rare weapons come from somewhere... - Kuukai2 01:32, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Quotes I was thinking for the quotes, instead of just putting who said it, if we should add the source it is from, like the game, or the show/episode?--Hencho414 20:44, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't believe that's necessary. --CRtwenty 21:22, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Search Problem The Duel Blade page is messing with the Twin Blade weapon page when it comes to a search. Can we fix this? :What do you mean exactly? The Dual Swords page? - Kuukai2 02:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::What kind of trouble are you having? We can't fix it if you don't tell us what it is. --CRtwenty 02:36, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::He's right. Type 'Twin Blade Weapons' in the search in the navigation bar to the left and you will be redirected to the Dual Blade weapons. Seems someone tried to make another twin blade list and someone else has made a redirection to Dual Blades. Ruthborn 12:48, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Fixed. - Kuukai2 02:53, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::::For future instances like this, please remember to use the disambig tag. --CRtwenty 02:59, 12 February 2007 (UTC) New Goals These are some things I think we should try to complete soon. *Complete Synopsis's of all the episodes of both the Roots and Legend of the Twilight animes. *Complete character bio pages for SIGN characters. There's no reason why they shouldn't be done. *Finish the ENEMY section (which won't be that hard, it's almost done) *Continue adding sources to images that need them. In regards to screenshots I believe we should say what game, or episode they're from. And with scans what magazine/manga chapter they were found in. There are other things that need to be completed too, but I think these have been sitting around for too long. Source We need to start putting sources on image files. I can't do it by myself so here are the ones I can tell you guys to put sources in. *ENEMY card pics source: http://decipherstore.fanhq.com/TCG/CardLists.aspx?gameID=9 *Card Battle card pics: http://www.carddassm.com/ And, well, if you know the source, put it on there. If you don't know, leave it alone. If you're not sure, post on the talk page of the image file. Kulaguy 07:00, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Umm, where exactly do you add the source? I'll help with this. It's the kind of stuff I can actually do. X3 - Amaethon ::Just go to the image page, and click on the "Edit" button. Then add "Source: URL" and hit Save Page. Really not that hard. Kulaguy 00:56, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::All right, thanks. I just finished the Card Battle pics. I'll work on ENEMY next. - Amaethon Spring of Myst In reference to the levels. Do you mean Field levels or Weapon/Armor levels? Ruthborn 3:38, 22 January 2007 :Couldn't we include both? --CRtwenty 18:27, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, Wikiers! Hope you all enjoy yourselves. :) Amaethon Happy Holidays. Now it is the new year... well.. happy new years even if it is a day late.Ariaandkia Happy Holidays and Happy New Years everyone. :) Bulletcatcher 08:04, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Interlanguage Links Do we really need it? I don't see the point of it since pretty much nobody is working on the Japanese version. Heck, I checked the .hack page on the main Wikia site and apparently someone made a Polish and Spanish version. Proof. Kulaguy 00:06, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :I think we should... we gotta support .hack fans all around the world. :) --CRtwenty 00:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::I agree. How are the Polish and Spanish sites a reason not to do it? Interlanguage linking helps translation into other languages. Heck, how is no one working on the Japanese version a reason either? A lot of people referred to this site are sent to specific pages, it took me a while to even know there was a Japanese version, since it's pretty much only mentioned at the bottom of the top page. Not having interlanguage links is one of the reasons I haven't started various stubs or translations, since almost nobody would know. Relatedly, is there a way to get this site listed on search engines? - Kuukai2 01:59, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::Then, if you guys want it, add it at the end of the article in a new section called "External Links". And, what do you mean it took you a while to know there was a Japanese version? One of the users around here was working on the ZERO Japanese page and you told him it was pointless since there were better Japanese .hack wikis. Kulaguy 14:21, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::It is. We have no Japanese users, and at best a few proficent in Japanese. There's no point in mirroring the entire wiki into a language we don't speak, for the sake of a audience we don't have. For certain articles (particularly things involving heavy translation that may possibly be prone to error, like monsters, rules, or story text) it could be a useful extension of this wiki, though, and the lack of interlanguage links in addition to no Google listing is a big reason we don't have anyone Japanese here, since it's practically impossible to find out about it. The Polish and Spanish wikis would be helped by interlanguage linking since that makes it a lot easier to translate pages. What exactly is the harm in doing it, anyway? Does it mess up your browser's formatting? It takes up less space and looks nicer than an external link, I don't really see why you're opposed to it. If it offers any hope at all to the (admittedly sparse right now) other language versions, why not do it? - Kuukai2 21:51, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm opposed to it because it's pointless. Why link to dead Wikis? All three of them have had no updates for more than 30 days. Adding to the fact that they have NO important informative articles whatsoever. The Polish article has Soundtrack articles, most of which is copy and pasted from this Wiki with the only thing translated is the summary. The Spanish article has a picture of the Infection game box. That's it. The Japanese article has most of its articles in English, pretty much defeating the purpose of it, and the ones in Japanese barely have any info. Linking to dead Wikis solely because they're .hack is about as stupid as linking to dothackers failed .hack Wiki. Kulaguy 22:38, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Maybe they wouldn't be so dead if they were linked to. I don't see why it's not worth trying. If there's no benefit after some period of time, you can just disable it again. The information seems to at least be trying to get into other languages. - Kuukai2 23:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::On the subject of search engines, we're already listed on Yahoo and Google. --CRtwenty 22:48, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Ack. On this I was clearly wrong. I searched for several phrases from pages that have been unmodified for a while and got no hits, and mistakenly assumed that meant we weren't indexed. I guess what it really means is I expect too much from search engines. I stand corrected. - Kuukai2 23:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::How many babies would it kill to try, exactly? - Kuukai2 07:49, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Exactly 42 babies. Kulaguy 08:37, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::I like my odds... -_- Can't we at least try? I'll do all the work requesting or whatever needs to be done... After that it'll either fade into obscurity or be useful, and I doubt it would be particularly troublesome for you either way... - Kuukai2 07:55, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Fine, fine. But you're gonna be the one to put it, and you're gonna be the one to clean it up afterwards. Kulaguy 08:45, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, I put in a request. - Kuukai2 10:23, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Enabling interlanguage links is not a problem, but it will not be done until next year due to christmas holidays and busy technical staff (so somewhen in January, presumably). Regarding the above concerns: Even if such links are once enabled, you don't have to use them (one has to think about this option as a more general advantage in the long run … maybe the other wikis get more contributors in the future). So it is just one out of many neat options :-) We'll leave a note on this page when it's done. Regards --rieke (Wikia Community Support) 16:09, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Grunty Audio Anyone out there wanna try to get audio for the Grunty phrases? We can't have a section for catch phrases if we don't have audio! Kulaguy 05:01, 15 November 2006 (UTC) R:2 Weapons Okay, I've gotten started on fixing up the R:2 weapons pages. Use this coding if you wanna work on it: Go to edit to see what it looks like rather than a jumbled up mess. Repeat the part between the "|-" and "|}" to add more weapon parts. Anyways, I hope this'll clean up the pages. Maybe later I can work on the R:1 weapons. Kulaguy 21:35, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :You should have mention you'd rather had it this way near the start, would have been much easier to do it then than now. But once you find the copy/paste pattern it doesn't really take TOO long to change. As for the R:1 weapons, I'll see if I can write a little scriptlet to take the current data and convert it into a nice wikitable. --Phoenix 21:44, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry. Just noticed how neat it looked this way when I checked the Weapon Mods page. And if you wanna see what the current R:1 weapon table looks like, scroll down this page until you find links to pages with it. Kulaguy 22:13, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::I still think we should add pictures and/or at least where to acquire each weapon... - Kuukai2 00:46, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::If someone ever gets pictures, you can just add a gallery. Kulaguy 03:13, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Names! So then, considering Rena's name was translated as "Lena", you guys think Curl/Karl's name should be "Carl" or Alf's name as "Alph"? I don't. I mean, that's why I put in the little note in the Trivia section and NOT move the article, unlike Kuukai. English info may take precendence over the Japanese version but when it blatantly contradicts previous info (Curl not being counted in this), then we shouldn't change it and should ONLY mention it in the trivia until further info surfaces. Personally, I think we should just put a note of "Carl's" "name" in the Trivia section and not make a page move for it. Kulaguy 05:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :This logic extends to all of G.U., especially when you consider that the "Lena" error was in the game and not on the Terminal Disc. We could change all the names back, I suppose, I wouldn't particularly mind. But if you run on the assumption that the English version takes precedence, Rena's name has already been translated in abundance by Bandai (in the LotT anime), while Carl's hasn't been romanized a single time. Thus, "Lena"'s a typo, but "Carl" is "the best we have". "Carl" clearly supercedes all fanslations, even good ones, since it's official, just like with the lost grounds. (still noting that actually fanslation-wise, "Karl" held more weight than "Curl", since we're given the origin of her name) Alph is out there though, since each one kinda has equal weight (her gender was mistranslated when she was "Alf", but "Alph" is still a contradiction to the earlier name), so we could change that back or something... Sorry, I guess I missed your note. - Kuukai2 06:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) It's a milestone, everybody! Today, 10-07-06, I uploaded .hack//Wiki's first audio file! Ain't it great? I just wish I didn't have to go to the trouble of converting to .ogg format, though.--OtakuD50 21:54, 7 October 2006 (UTC) High Priority Articles If at all possible, work on these articles first and foremost, as they are essential pieces of the .hack world. They don't deserve to be lacking in information. *Project .hack (Requires far more information) *CyberConnect2 (History section needs info) *Morganna Mode Gone (In progress) Mid Priority Articles These are mostly characters that deserve to have more information in their articles, or need cleanup/formatting. *Lios (History; get this off cleanup soon!) *Shugo (History; cleanup, etc.) *Rena (Just the manga history is needed!) *Timeline (I think we should proofcheck this - Kuukai) *Spring of Myst (Levels needed) *Magic Portal Other Articles Check out the cleanup page (http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.hack//Wiki_Cleanup) for all pages that need work done on them. If the article is "complete," make sure to remove the cleanup tag at the top of the page to remove the article from the category. English version takes precedence over Japanese version That's how it's going to be. No matter how much you may like the current translations for certain names, if they're changed in the final official English release, we have to make the same changes here. That's why Silver Knight's official name on the Wiki isn't Ginkan, and dammit, if Pai's name is changed officially to Pi, we're going to have to make a lot of changes in the GU pages. Keep that in mind, y'all.--OtakuD50 00:01, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :I knew this day would come. We'll have to change names in a lot of places, but it's actually kinda cool that we'll end up with a pretty decent G.U. section, using official terminology, before the first game even comes out. In my mind the uncertainty about terminology is the reason almost every single G.U. article has a cleanup tag (and the ones that don't use confirmed terminology). - Kuukai2 00:37, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::If only there were a find and replace feature. Anyways, yes, we're gonna have to change it. Though, don't move the Pai page yet. I'll do it myself when the time comes. I'd like to keep it here for as long as we can. Kulaguy 00:44, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Dammit, whoever keeps changing pages to reflect English version changes as trivia better stop. Once it's 100% confirmed that the name changes are final, WE WILL CHANGE THE ARTICLE NAME AND ALL REFERENCES TO REFLECT THE CHANGES. English version names take precedence over Japanese version ones!--OtakuD50 16:54, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Looks like we're gonna be busy when the English version arrives. It'll be fun. --CRtwenty 17:25, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Crap. More work for Otaku. >_> Kulaguy 17:26, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Mr. IP did it the wrong way, but I'm betting the new class names are probably right, I've seen enough evidence to indicate it, so I think I'll change them sooner rather than later... - Kuukai2 20:12, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::Pfft, that stuff's easy. It's the massive backlog of ENEMY cards that I'm worried about. Ya know how hard it is to write a paragraph on strategies for cards I'm seeing for the first time?--OtakuD50 17:30, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Speaking of which, there was another wave last night. Now get back to work! >_> Kulaguy 17:38, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I did what I could, but I'm not doing any of the Cubia cards until you start pages for the rest of them.--OtakuD50 17:41, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::If I see any of my friends that used to play in the tournaments near us online, I'll send them the way of the wiki.. they should all have a bit to say about strategy. ^^ --Rintaun 01:53, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Can we keep the Japanese names on the page, under a 'japanese names' section. Can we also have the Japanese names redirect to the English names? MirageAtoli 03:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think it needs a special section. Whenever remotely relevant this is already done... - Kuukai2 16:28, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I find these new names for the Lost Grounds just plain stupid. Even if it is in the English version, it doesn't make it right. I mean, Alf is a boy in the English version but we don't use it. I believe blatantly changing the name of an area that ALREADY HAD A NAME BEFORE GU (See Grima Ray), then it shouldn't be changed in here. I mean, the current name is so far off from the original that it's stupid. I'm fine changing the Phase names since they are more or less the same but changing Grima Ray to Hulle Granz or whatever the hell it is is stupid. Kulaguy 23:19, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Looks like we found the gray area. >_> But when was the name EVER referred to as Grima Ray? I never even heard of it until all this new GU info came in. Until then, I always knew it as "The Cathedral" or Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.--OtakuD50 06:17, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::They say it in the game and possibly Roots. Haseo says it near the very beginning of the game with so much rage in his voice, it's almost comical. Also, I posted my theories on why and how this was done as fact since I'll be damned if you can find a better theory than mine, and it just makes so much sense. The Alvissmal is a really nice Rosetta Stone of obscure terms, I can see why the .hack people would love it. I'm not the Celtic go-to guy, but when it comes to Vikings, I've actually taken a class where we read this thing... In some ways I'm thankful for the change, since the German words were a dead giveaway of where to find out how to spell the original words, and we have an almost definite transliteration now. (Airdi and Eldi sound exactly the same in Japanese, and Airdi and Lugh are both Celtic words, while Eldi isn;t. What was I supposed to think?) - Kuukai2 07:46, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::: I support the 'current' decision made. However, I would suggest adding original katakanga and kanji name after the english/translated name for each charcater in the first line.--Makaikoushi 18:54, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::We do that, don't we? Did I miss one? - Kuukai2 23:29, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::: yes, sorry, i just found I misread some pages. ^^|||--Makaikoushi 05:21, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Weapons *List of heavy axeman weapons *List of blademaster weapons *List of heavy blade weapons *List of long arm weapons *List of twin blade weapons *List of wavemaster weapons So how are we gonna format this? Obviously the lists are incomplete. I assume it's only for the Infection weapons. I was thinking of making one big page for the weapons of The World but I dunno how to format it because of the whole skills and spells thing. Perhaps a table? Kulaguy 04:05, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Okay, well, we need to work on this a lot. The current table looks pretty bad. Anyone wanna try and redesign it so it matches the R:2 table? Kulaguy 21:43, 23 December 2006 (UTC) I have added info for Long Arms. If anyone can offer information sources for stats and such I will fill out the rest. Ruthborn 5:55, 21 January 2007 Just a heads up. I had to edit the Weapons R:1 template. If there was anything screwed up because of this editing you have my apologies. Ruthborn 4:52, 22 January 2007 Rei I?umi I say we need to be consistent in the Wiki, so we should settle this now. Isumi, Izumi, or Idumi?--OtakuD50 21:16, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Isumi is outright wrong. Her name is Idumi by the official Japanese Romanization system the schools and government use. It's Izumi by the commonly used system in America. However, it sounds more like "Idzumi"... - Kuukai2 00:07, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::Personally, I say we use Idumi. I heard she requested it to be romanized as that so we might as well use it. Kulaguy 00:44, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::I only said Isumi because that's how it's spelled in the .hack games. If it's 100% true that she wishes her name to be romanized Idumi, we'll go with that. But I guess on works before AI Buster 2 where she's credited as Rei Izumi, should we just say Idumi or add a (credited as Rei Izumi) to the end?--OtakuD50 18:41, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::In the games? When? :::That looks like a "z" to me. Speaking of which, if she wants it to be spelled with a d, why the hell does she write it with a z? I really don't know what we should do, she spells her own name like two different ways in both languages... - Kuukai2 23:03, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::That's odd. I distinctly remember it being "Isumi". Hmm... must be my mind messing with me again. Kulaguy 23:09, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::In the games, when selecting one of her background images, it's clearly spelled Isumi.--OtakuD50 02:47, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::That's a misreading of her kanji... It's in kanji in the Japanese version. - Kuukai2 15:43, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm aware of that, I was just explaining where "Isumi" comes from.--OtakuD50 16:03, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Idumi is the one she requested that Tokyopop use, one of their translators was talking about it on their forums. So I'd say we should use that name on the wiki. --CRtwenty 22:20, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Okay, there's a big disagreement about this in the transliteration world... the problem is that two characters, ず and づ are both pretty much pronounced "zu"... however, the first is a derivative of "su" and the second of "tsu"... I myself think it sounds more like "dzu"... but nobody agrees with me on that. Generally, people use whichever they feel like. I like "zu" better, if you're going to pick between the two, because it better represents the sounds: it *isn't* pronounced "du". So far, I've always seen her name romanized as "Rei Izumi"... so I think that's what we should stick with. --Rintaun 01:57, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Except for the fact that Rei herself requested that her name be romanized as "Idumi". So that's the correct spelling. --CRtwenty 01:38, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::But she signs with a z''! That's ''clearly the correct spelling! I don't think we're going to get anywhere if we use logic... *sigh* - Kuukai2 01:47, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::: it is certainy 'Izumi' undoubtedly. from the url of her personal website IZUMIYA. The 'zu づ' is from the changed form of 'tsu　つ' instead of 'su　す'. Although both romanji of 'づ' and 'ず' are writen as 'zu', the true kana in this case would be 'づ'.--Makaikoushi 18:52, 31 October 2006 (UTC) First appearances Okay, well, you know how each character has a First Appearance row? That is supposed to say the First Appearance through our timeline, not the .hack timeline. So an example would be Orca's. He may have first appeared in AI Buster in the .hack timeline but in our timeline, he first appeared in Infection. For some of the GU characters, they first appear in Resurrection not Roots. Just needed to clear that little detail up. Kulaguy 22:03, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Umm... The first like 6 episodes of Roots came out before Rebirth. If a character was introduced then, then is it Roots or Rebirth? - Kuukai2 23:33, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, but the Chainsaw Girl was shown in the trailers of Rebirth before Roots came out, so her first appearance is Rebirth. Kulaguy 23:35, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, I get your logic. - Kuukai2 23:36, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Eh, if that one doesn't make you feel right, then think of it like this: The category is "First Appearance". I have not seen Roots, but you said she was in there as "Voice Only". That's not really an appearance. Kulaguy 23:40, 21 June 2006 (UTC) PvP In the PK article, it says PvP was just added in Udeden. Hasn't it always been there? Like how Balmung was challenging Kite to a PvP battle in Infection? Kulaguy 20:40, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Continuity errors occasionally pop up, y'know? Anyway, I remember reading in the Legend of the Twilight manga that PVP was a new feature so characters could battle without it being PKing. But I'm only going by memory here, so I'll make sure to doublecheck it later.--OtakuD50 15:31, 24 April 2006 (UTC) I believe that what happened was once the Knights disbanded, PKing escalated so much and got so out of control that CCcorp was forced to disable it. It was re-added in in a later update. Don't quote me if I'm wrong, but I think this is it. --PKKnoHaseo-san Aura's Theme Lyrics Does Aura's Theme's have lyrics ? Thanks by advance Jill-Jênn 22:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :It has vocals, but I don't think they actually say anything. Somebody else might know for certain though. --CRtwenty 22:47, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Der See von Alba brodelt. ::Der große Baum ??? ::Wesen ohne Schatten, ihre Welt zerfällt zu Nichts. ::Der Mann mit Schatten, ??? ::Where I have written "???", the lyrics sound to me like they diverge from the known German text of the Epitaph. As I do not actually know any German, I cannot determine what is said. --Shinsou Wotan, 23:45, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::You should really register an account, Shinsou. Kulaguy 23:46, 13 December 2006 (UTC) category: .hack//Wiki :::: Oh thanks a lot ! Where did you find those ? I did a research on Google with the beginning of the lyrics and I got only one result ! o_O :::: Epitaph der Dämmerung :::: ... :::: Der See von Alba brodelt, :::: Der große Baum des Lichts fällt. :::: Alle macht zerfällt zu Tropfen im Tempel von Arche Köln. :::: Wesen ohne Schatten ihre Welt zerfällt zu Nichts. :::: ... Jill-Jênn 20:33, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I got the German Epitaph from .hack//analysis. When you know what to listen for, it isn't too hard to make out the lyrics in the song. --Shinsou Wotan, 00:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I'll probably get around to it eventually. --Shinsou Wotan, 00:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Er...I translated the lyrics above..."The lake of Alba bubbles. The large tree??? Nature without shade, their world disintegrates to nothing. The man with shade???" something like that i believe....-Gandalf6 Alba's lake boils. Light's great tree doth fall. Power- now all to droplets turned in the temple of Arche Koeln. Returns to nothing, this world of shadowless ones. :Sounds like these lines from the Epitaph of Twilight. --CRtwenty 07:11, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Gandalf. Happy new year :) Could someone fill the blanks in the german lyrics ? Thanks. Jill-Jênn 23:46, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Hulle Granz Lyrics Kind of relating to the previous topic, are there any known lyrics for the Hulle Granz Cathedral song from //GU or anything?